List of programs broadcast by 2nd Avenue
This is a list of programs previously broadcast by 2nd Avenue, owned by Solar Entertainment Corporation. programming consists of comedy series, drama series, lifestyle, entertainment news programs, talk shows, sitcoms, reality shows, movie block and infomercials programs. Since June 6, 2018, 2nd Avenue has ceased broadcasting on its longtime free-TV partner Rajah Broadcasting Network, which carried the station since 2008. Produced in the United States and the United Kingdom. Most of the American TV shows are from broadcast networks such as ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox, and The CW and cable channels such as Bravo, Cooking Channel, Travel Channel, USA Network, FX, HGTV, and CNN. Several Australian shows are from Seven Network, while some of British TV programs are from the BBC. Previously aired on 2nd Avenue All shows * 1600 Penn * 2nd Avenue Hip Radar * 30 Days * 9-1-1 * A Bryk at a Time (2015–2016) * APB (2017) * Ally McBeal * American Dream Builders (2014–2015) * America's Got Talent * American Idol * America's Next Great Restaurant * Anthony Bourdain: No Reservations * Arrow * Back in the Game * Back to You * Ben and Kate * Better with You * Big Shots * Big Spring Clean * The Biggest Loser * Black Work * Blindspot * Blow Out * Bones * 'Breathless' * The Biggest Loser (UK) * Building Bryks * Celebrity Cooking Showdown * Chef Academy * Chef Roblé & Co. (2012–2014) * Chicago Fire * The Chefs' Line * Chuck's World * Cilla (March 12–26, 2016) * The Crazy Ones * Culinary Genius * Dateline NBC * Deception (2014–2015) * Dharma & Greg * Dinner: Impossible * The Directors * Doctor Foster * Donut Showdown * Dogs in the City * Doogie Howser, M.D. * Dr. 90210 * Dr. Phil * Dress My Nest * E! True Hollywood Story (2008–2011) * Early Today * Eat, Drink, Love (2014, re-run; 2015) * Ellen's Design Challenge * The Ellen DeGeneres Show * Entertainment Tonight * ER * Extreme Makeover Home Edition * Extant * Farmer Wants a Wife * The Gates * Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (2015) * Go On * Growing Up Fisher (2014) * The Great Christmas Light Fight * Great Continental Railway Journeys * Guys with Kids * The Heart Guy * Hart of Dixie (2011–2015) * Heartbeat * Hell's Kitchen * Hollywood One on One * Hot Shots * Hotel Babylon (2014–2015) * House * In Plain Sight * In Her Shoes * Inside the Actor's Studio * The Insider * Inside Edition * Inside Edition Weekend * Italy Unpacked * Jamie & Jimmy's Food Fight Club (2017) * The Jeff Probst Show * Jeopardy! * The Jerry Springer Show * Jordskott * Kath & Kim * Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane * Kitchen Nightmares * Knife Fight * The L Word * Legends of Tomorrow * Liar * Life of Riley * Life in Pieces * Lipstick Jungle * Live from Abbey Road * Living Coffee * Love Bites * Lucifer * Mad Men * Madam Secretary * Malcolm in the Middle * Marcel's Quantum Kitchen * Marco's Kitchen Burnout (2014) * The Maury Povich Show * Men In Trees * The Mentalist * Mercy * Miami Social * The Millionaire Matchmaker * Million Dollar Decorators * Million Dollar Listing * The Middle * The Mindy Project * Mistresses UK (2014) * Mixing With the Best * The Moment of Truth * Modern Family * Motive * Mr Selfridge * The Mysteries of Laura (2014–2016) * Nanny 911 * The Naughty Kitchen with Chef Blythe Beck * NBC Nightly News * The New Adventures of Old Christine * The New Normal * Nip/Tuck * Notes from the Underbelly * Now Eat This! With Rocco DiSpirito (2014–2015) * The Oprah Winfrey Show * Outsourced * Odd Mom Out * Parenthood (2010–2015) * The Playboy Club * Playing House * Pregnant in Heels * Prison Break * The Price Is Right (2008-2011) * Pure Genius (2016–2017) * Pushing Daisies * The Queen Latifah Show * The Real Housewives of New York City * The Real Housewives of Orange County * Rectify * Repeat After Me * The Resident * Reservations Required * Restaurant Takeover * The Restaurant Man (2014–2015) * The Riches * Rita Rocks * Rocco's Dinner Party * Royal Pains * Saved * Saving Grace * The Screening Room * Sex and the City * Shades of Blue * Showbiz Moms & Dads * Showdog Moms & Dads * Sicily Unpacked * Side Order of Life * Skating With Celebrities * Small Wonder * Smash * Star * The Starter Wife * Starting Over * State of Affairs (2016) * Still Standing * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip * Suburgatory (2011–2015) * Suits * Tabloid Wars * Tease * Telenovela (2016) * This Life * This Is Us * Three Wishes * The Today Show * Top Chef * Top Chef Duels * Top Chef: Just Desserts * Top Chef Masters (2010–2015) * Top Design * Tori & Dean: Home Sweet Hollywood * Tori & Dean: Inn Love * Trading Spouses * Training Day (2017) * Trust Me * Tyrant * The Millers * The Slap * The Strain * The Tudors * Unan1mous * Wall Street Journal Report * The Wanda Sykes Show * Winners and Losers * Web Therapy * The Wedding Band '' * ''Weeds * The West Wing * Wheel Of Fortune * Who Do You Think You Are? * Witches of East End (2014) * Windfall * The Wonder Years * Work Out New York (2017) Local shows * Slice of Life with Melissa Gecolea * Shop TV * Two Stops Over (now moved to 9TV, 2014–2015) * You've Been Served with Chef Red Sports coverage * 2008 Beijing Olympic Games coverage (recently concluded) TV specials * The Ellen Degeneres Show's Post Oscars Special (March 9, 2014) * The Journey to the Crown: 10 Sunrises in the Philippines (January 21, 28 2017) (together with ETC, Jack TV, CT) * Miss Universe 2016 (January 30, 2017)